The present invention relates to an adjustable box wrench for dismantling or assembling nuts in different sizes without any other adjusting tools.
A previous design uses hexagonal sleeves to dismantle or assemble the nuts. In order to fit the various sizes of nuts, the conventional hexagonal sleeves are designed into individual units. Using a suitable unit to fit a respective nut is obliviously inconvenient. Further, one must carry the whole supply of units in order to do the job efficiently when he goes outside and this becomes another problem.